Cuddling Time
by phia-ne
Summary: (Re-published from Wattpad) - Fluffy (and short) one shots compilation with Mukami bros from Diabolik Lovers *the oneshots are connected one to the other -w-)/ * - Sorry for the typos - Diabolik Lovers and Mukami bros belong to Rejet I own nothing but the plot :3
1. Ear picks (Azusa)

It was midsummer and was raining outside. Earlier that day, I had been scolded by Ruki because I didn't hear him when he called for me to do some task from him. I wondered if it's already the time to clean my ears. Well, sisters in the church usually did that for me, but since I moved from the church to the Mukami household, I didn't get the chance to do it at all.

As I strolled through the empty hall, a glimpse of yellow caught my eyes. I smiled and ran to the blonde boy.

"Kou!" I called happily and peeked through his side to see what he was holding in his hands. Kou turned around to show me a box with five brand new ear picks made from bamboo.

"M-neko-chan gave it to me earlier in school," he winked and walked to the living room. I followed closely while still eyeing the cute bamboo sticks. When we reached the large room, Yuuma was there eating his sugar-chan and Azusa was sitting across him, playing with the thorny roses in the vase on the table. Ruki entered the room last when Kou and I already seated on the couch. I sat beside Azusa and slapped his hand away from the thorn with a poker face. Azusa pouted slightly but ignored it and put his head on my lap. Kou giggled at the side of us showing affection in front of the other boys in the room while Yuuma and Ruki clearly didn't seem to care.

"We can finally stop using the cotton swab guys!" Kou said cheerfully as he put the box on the table. Ruki eyed the box with disgust.

"I'm not going to use that. It's just going to destroy your ear," Ruki sighed and opened his book. He read in silence as he listened to Yuuma and Kou's bickering about which is better between Q-tips and ear pick. I giggled softly and took one with teal colored puff ornament.

"I never do this before," I said looking at Ruki. Ruki sighed and put down his book.

"Kou, come here," after saying that, Ruki took the pink puffed ear pick and started to clean Kou's ear. Kou giggled and mumbled about Ruki being a mom like always. I scooted closer to learn how to clean the ears. Yuuma also seemed to be interested and took a look to the eldest sons of Mukami beside him.

After a quite long 20 minutes, Ruki had done cleaning Kou and Yuuma's surprisingly clean ears. And they woke up from Ruki's lap looked very sleepy and drowsy.

"Getting your ears cleaned could make you sleepy..." Kou said with a yawn. Yuuma rubbed his eyes as he returned to his original position when Ruki finally finished. Ruki sighed.

"I'll be in my room if you need any help," Ruki said and teleported back to his room. Kou bid Azusa and I a goodnight and teleported back like Ruki. Yuuma still yawning like crazy decided to walk to his own room, leaving Azusa and I in the room alone. He sat up from my lap and smiled softly.

"(Y/N)-san... Do you want... Your ears... Getting cleaned?" Azusa asked while tilting his head a bit. I squealed inside because of his cuteness. I nodded slowly and laid my head down to his lap. He reached for the ear picks in my hand and started cleaning my ears gently. His gentle touch and soothing voice as he hummed some song made me sleepy. I yawned lightly and started to drift off.

"(Y/N)-san?" I woke up from his voice. I rolled over a bit to see him staring at me intensely. I blushed.

"W-what?"

"Please... Turn around... I can't clean... The other... One..." He said slowly, I giggled and turned to face his stomach. I snuggled to the fabric of his warm and fluffy sweater. Azusa started to clean the other ear. I never felt this sleepy when sisters clean my ears, but when Azusa did it, I'm very happy and relaxed so I got sleepy easily. Azusa hummed again. My eyes screwed shut when I finally felt I couldn't hold any longer.

3rd POV

'(Y/N)-san is asleep on my lap again,' Azusa thought to himself and giggled. After finished cleaning her cute and inviting ears, Azusa finally admitted that he felt felt tired and teleported to his room together with the sleeping girl. After tucking the girl to sleep, he climbed the bed and snuggle beside her to sleep.

"Good night, I love you, (Y/N)-san."


	2. Tickles

Kou rolled his eyes. The only girl in the house was acting like a boy once again. She was occupying the whole couch for herself, head resting on the armrest and legs bouncing lazily on the other armrest.

"Neko-chan, please stop ruining your already ruined image furthermore," Kou whined. The girl just rolled to face the blonde vampire across her.

"You know Kou, I'm bored, so I'm going to sleep here," she yawned and covered her mouth slightly. Yuuma twitched.

"You're acting like that Sakamaki NEET," Yuuma said clearly pissed off. She smirked.

"I'm actually trying to imitate him. I wonder why he didn't feel bored at all," she tossed an apple Yuuma gave her earlier to the air, and caught it, and tossed again, caught it, again and again.

"Just go find Azusa-kun if you're bored, neko-chan," Kou whined again and poked the girl's side. She yelped and glared at Kou.

"Oh? Did Kou just find your ticklish spot?" Yuuma said amused by the girls expression. She whimpered knowing what would come after this. Both of Yuuma and Kou lunged at the girl and tickled her till she laughed loud enough for Ruki and Azusa to hear from their own room. They both teleported to the living room and found the girl being tickled by the two middle son. Azusa pouted inwardly.

"Heh, even you are able to laugh that loud," Ruki smirked and kept watching the three in amusement. She kept laughing and pleading for the two males to stop tickling her. After 2 minutes finally Yuuma and Kou retreated from her messed appearance. Face flushed, teary eyes, and soft pants coming from her mouth, surely cute enough to make all of the boys blushed.

"D-damn you two!" She pouted at the boys. She missed Azusa's presence who was now standing behind her. He touched the girl's weak side, trying to make the girl react toward another tickle attack. She squealed and jumped away from Azusa. Azusa grinned slightly at her reaction. Kou and Yuuma started laughing again. While Ruki just smiled and took a seat. (Y/N) quickly crawled to Ruki, trying to seek protection from the eldest brother.

"Don't think I won't tease you," he smirked. The girl whimpered again and finally buried herself to the soft couch she was sitting on.

"I hope you all forget this..." She pouted.

"Don't take our memory lightly little girl," Ruki snickered and earned a pout from the angry girl.

"Prepared to get tickled later, Neko-chan~"


	3. Sleeping (Yuuma)

Yuuma rubbed his eyes gently and looked around. He was sure he fell asleep in his room, but now, he found himself in the girl's room. He wasn't sure why he was there or what did he do to the girl who was sleeping beside him. New bite marks were clearly visible on her neck.

"Oi, wake up," Yuuma shook the girl's small body. She groaned and turned away from Yuuma. The vampire sighed and poked the girl's ticklish side. The girl jumped and opened her eyes abruptly. She turned to Yuuma and growled.

"Why did you do thattt?" Her voice raspy from sleeping and sounded sexy to the brunette. Yuuma grinned.

"Why did I end up here?" He asked. The girl sighed and adjusted her shirt before stepped out of the bed.

"Blame the fullmoon," the girl pouted and walked to the door, but Yuuma stopped her and pulled the small girl on to the bed.

"You still smell good with that dried blood," Yuuma smirked. She groaned and flicked Yuuma's forehead.

"No more biting, I'm tireeedd..." She whined but snuggled to Yuuma's cold body. The boy smiled gently and petted the girl's head.

"Okay, let's sleep then," with that words the two of then drifted back to sleep.


	4. Popsicle

(Y/N) sighed. It was 12 in the noon and it was very hot, both outside and inside the house. She wanted something to cool herself down. Her smile bloomed when she remembered the popsicle she bought with Yuuma a few days ago. She jumped out from her fluffy bed and sprinted down the hallway to the kitchen, she knocked each of the boys' bedroom doors to annoy their sleep on the way. Despite the hot summer day, she quickly made her way to take a popsicle out of the fridge and skipped her way to the open field in Yuuma's garden.

"Mm~ coldd~" she said happily as she licked the popsicle slowly. The wind felt so good for her, the popsicle too. She sat there on the concrete stair and continued savoring the strawberry flavored ice.

"Oi how dare you disturb my sleep!" The voice scared the hell out of the girl. She jumped fron her seat and turned to see Yuuma. She sighed continue to eat the ice. Yuuma walked back inside and sounded like he said something about popsicle to the rest of the brother.

Not long after the girl finished her first popsicle, she went back inside to get another popsicle. She walked to the kitchen and took a popsicle before walking back to the garden. The entire brother was surprisingly there and also enjoying their own ice cream. Ruki beckoned the girl to sit beside him on the chair.

"I never know we have this kind of table," she sang happily as she enjoyed the shade of the umbrella on the table.

"We have but never use it," Yuuma said as he bit his apple popsicle.

"Is it good? Apple," the girl looked at Yuuma with curiosity. Yuuma nodded and offered some of the ice. The girl bit the popsicle a bit and smiled.

"Delishh~" she sang happily.

"Neko-chan wants some?" Kou offered his mint one. She gladly accepted and offered hers in exchange. This time her popsicle is lemon flavored. Both the girl and Kou laughed happily after saying that both were good.

"Why don't you try Azusa's?" Ruki smiled and nibbled to his green tea one.

"Eve wants..some?" Azusa tilted his head and offered the flaming red popsicle. She carefully bit and her face beamed happily.

"Pepper?! Such a weird flavor!" She laughed and quickly licked her lemon ice, her tongue felt burning but she didn't hate the taste.

"Do you...hate it?" Azusa's face looked a bit disappointed.

"I like it! But maybe I need a glass of water accompany me while eating that~" she laughed happily.

"Maybe a glass won't enough~" Kou continued. All of them laughed.

"I bet you like Azusa's better than this!" Yuuma pulled out a coffee flavored from the ice box beside his leg.

"Of course I hate coffee they're bitter," she pouted. Ruki chuckled at the childish statement. She suddenly grinned and stole a bite from Ruki's ice.

"But I'm fine with green tea~!"

The next day, both she and Yuuma had stomachache from excessive cold popsicle.


	5. Birthday Gift (Ruki)

Ruki didn't remember when was the last time they held party like this. He stared at the fruit decorated cake in front of him. The girl made this for him, with the help of his younger brothers. The girl smiled, waiting for Ruki to take a bite. Ruki sighed and cut the cake a bit to taste it.

"It's good," Ruki's lips twitched a bit to form a little smile. The girl jumped in happiness and smiled at the three brothers who had helped her with the cake.

"Now the party has ended guys, let's go back to our rooms!" Kou cheerfully said as he draped an arm around Azusa's shoulder.

"Eh? We still have time," the girl whined. Ruki nodded.

"Hmm~" Kou hummed slightly and smirked. His eyes glowed red for a bit before dragging the two other with him out from the room.

"Oi, the hell Kou?" Yuuma groaned.

"Give them time alone shall we?" The blonde smiled a bit. Yuuma groaned again but walked out from the room anyway. Azusa followed them closely.

Ruki smiled. The girl blushed as she watched the boy beside him eating her hand-made cake.

"I suppose you have another birthday present for me," Ruki glanced at the girl beside him. She flinched and blushed.

"Un..." She nodded.

"Where is it, then?" Ruki raised an eyebrow. She pointed the small black colored box beside Kou's big pink wrapped present. She just put it after Ruki sat in the dining table. Ruki stared at her and smirked.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"Give it to me, directly," he smirked again. She sighed and walked to take the small box and gave it to Ruki who was waiting with his cake.

"H-here," she turned away as she handed him the little box. He opened it and saw the present inside. It was an earring. Ruki knew what she had been doing these past few weeks, she was designing the earring especially for Ruki's birthday present.

"I like it," he said shortly. The girl blushed and nodded. She was glad the boy like it. It was silent for a while before the boy suddenly pulled the girl down and place a small kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

"Yuuma... lost... the bet," Azusa whispered as the three of them peeked into the room through the crack of the door. Kou and Azusa high five as Yuuma groaned.

"I never thought he'll kiss her!" Yuuma facepalmed.

"I told you he would~"


	6. Cookies

It was all started with (Y/N)'s idea to pass their free time with being productive. It means they have to work and no lazing around for today.

Yuuma, with the help of Azusa is tending the garden while Kou is out for work. The girl and Ruki are the only one left with nothing to do. So the girl suggested them to make some cookies since she's also carving for some home-made sweets.

(Y/N) preheats the oven. They decided to make some animal shaped cookie. They even make the cookie cutter themselves from cans of cola. (Y/N) is really creative; she's even made the earring Ruki's wearing now.

"Help me cut the dough," Ruki tells her as she turns her attention back to Ruki. She nods and takes the cat shaped cutter and cuts the cookie diligently. Ruki watches her as her hands gently treat the uncooked dough.

"You have your girly side after all," he smiles at the girl. She shoots him a weird look and giggled.

"Well, I'm a girl after all. I just accustomed living with my brothers back then in church. That's why I act like boy," she grins.

"You lived with your brothers? I thought you're an orphan," Ruki says as he puts the tray full of doughs into the preheated oven.

"Well, my brothers also orphans," she smiles gently and wraps the remaining dough with plastic wrap and puts it into the fridge.

"Now we just have to wait for the cookies to bake," Ruki says softly as he walks to sit on the counter and drinks the juice that the girl just brought out from the fridge.

When the cookies starts to cook, Yuuma and Azusa enter the kitchen, the delicious smell of bear shaped chocolate cookies riled them in. Kou who just got home from his works also goes straight to the kitchen and finds all of the family sitting and chatting together.

"What are you guys making?" Kou says as he walks into the room. (Y/N) grins.

"Cat, rabbit, bear and duck shaped cookies. They also have various flavor and so cute~" she says happily. Kou walks to the girl and inhales the scent around her body. She blushes.

"Chocolate, lemon, vanilla and strawberry," Kou mumbles to himself, her blush still visible. She nods. "Oohhh~ I was correct," Kou says happily as he hugs the girl from behind. She squeaks.

"(Y/N)-san... Cute..." Azusa smiles, the girl's blush getting redder.

"Ya really have girly side eh," Yuuma smirks. The girl flails.

"S-stop it will you guys!" She whines. The boys just chuckle and they go silent when the oven beeped.

"Cookies!" The girl happily stands up and goes to take the cookies out of the oven.

They enjoy the evening with the hand-made cookies and darjeeling tea.


	7. Cat (Kou)

"Sshh!" (Y/N) shushed the little bundle of joy in her arm. The creature purred softly at the fluffiness of the towel. The girl smiled and quickly made her way to her room.

She didn't care about the puddles of water all around the house. She was drenched from head to toe after running under the rain like crazy. On the way home, she met the little creature- "Meow" the little kitten shivering in a box under the rain.

"Sshh," she shushed again. She couldn't get Ruki to catch her sneaking in a cat into the house. He hates it after all, cat it is.

"Neko-chan?" Kou's voice rang through the hallway. The girl beamed and ran to the source of the voice.

"Kou!" She whispered happily as she approached the male with a big smile. As soon as she stopped in front of him, she revealed the little white kitten in the bundle of towel. Kou squealed softly.

"Let's go to my room~" he softly said as they both walked to the male's room.

Kou quickly sat on the bed and cradled the kitten. It mewed softly. (Y/N) sighed in relief and smiled as she saw the two of the cute creature on the bed, Kou and the kitten.

"Where did you get this cutie?" Kou asked the girl. She explained how she met the cat under the rain earlier that day. Kou's mind couldn't focus on whatever the girl said after she mentioned 'rain'. The boy's eyes kept staring at the white shirt that she was wearing; it was wet and completely sees through.

"Neko-chan? Are you trying to seduce me?" Kou smirked as he cut of the girl's sentences.

"What do you mea-" she stopped talking and glanced down at her drenched shirt. She blushed. She quickly hid her chest behind her arms.

"Pervert!"

Kou rubbed his swollen head; (Y/N) hit him hard earlier.

"It hurts you know," he pouted.

"Hmph!" The girl turned away and gently rubbed the kitten's head. The kitten's paw reached to touch her cheek, she giggled. Kou kept staring at them. Two of his most liked thing in the world was cuddling and they looked so cute.

"I'm sorry, neko-chan," Kou whined. The girl glanced to the blonde.

"I understand," she smiled and scooted closer to Kou before pushing him to the bed. The girl laid down beside him and cuddled with the cat.

"Ahh big neko-chan and tiny neko-chan~" Kou cheerfully hugged them both and snuggled together.

"KOU!" Ruki's voice roared through the hall. "Get that disgusting animal out from the house right now!" Kou and the girl looked at each other before started to run away from angry Ruki.


	8. Sick

Ruki sneezed. He blinked a few times, he just sneezed. What in the world is happening? Or so he thought. Only a second later, he heard someone running towards his room. The door bursted open.

"Ruki! I just sneezed and I thought we can't get sick!" Yuuma said, half shouted, to the black haired male. Azusa and Kou also poked their head from behind Yuuma. They both claimed to sneezed like Ruki and Yuuma. Ruki sighed and pinched his nose bridge.

"Let's hope no one got sick."

"So, you guys are sick? And moreover at the same time?" (Y/N) blinked. It was all started with the sneezing incident two days before and now the matter got bigger. The boys laid lifelessly on the bed, it had been a while since they got sick. And strangely, the one affected with the sickness was vampire only.

"It's not like we want to be like this neko-chann," Kou whined, his voice raspy from the coughing. The girl quickly walked to him and gave him some water.

"At least *cough* we have enough place *cough cough* to stay together like this," Yuuma forced himself to talk. He quickly grabbed a glass of water and drank it himself. Compared to Ruki and Azusa, Kou and Yuuma's condition was a lot better.

"Ugh, (Y/N)," Ruki groaned at the girl. The cold ice bag placed inside his pillow already melted. He couldn't even get up from the bed so he had to call the girl every time he needs something. The girl quickly went to the eldest brother's side and changes the ice pillow.

"(Y/N)-san..." Azusa's soft voice called for the female. The girl quickly finished her task with Ruki and walked to the youngest boy.

"What is it?" She tilted her head. Azusa frowned slightly and reached out his hand.

"Can I.. have a.. kiss?" He asked innocently. His brothers shot him glares but he ignored it and kept staring at the girl.

"Anything for the sick boy," she giggled and pecked the youngest cheek. Azusa pouted and pointed his lips.

"I mean... here," he said. She blushed and shook her head. "You said.. you'll give us.. anything," he shot her his best puppy eyes. She groaned and finally gave in. She kissed the youngest boy's lips gently and quickly retreated. Her face was as red as tomato.

"Neko-channnn I also want a kissss," Kou whined loudly, this time everyone glared at him including the (happy) youngest brother.

"B-but," She blushed and stuttered. Kou frowned. She groaned again and walked to the blonde before kissing his lips swiftly.

"There!" She pouted slightly before suddenly she felt someone tugged her shirt. She turned around and looked at Ruki, he was staring at her. "W-what?" She awkwardly asked.

"I want it too," as he said that, she whined. And with red face she leaned to peck Ruki's chapped lips. She quickly pulled back.

"Hey, don't ya dare to forget me!" Yuuma clicked his tongue. The girl pouted slightly and sighed. She whined but walked to Yuuma anyway.

"This is the last," she mumbled. Yuuma grinned and pulled her into a small kiss. When she pulled back, frown was visible on her face. She stormed out of the room with a red face.

Coughing was heard all over the mansion. The girl got sick and the boys were panicking. She grinned slightly at the sight of the boy running here and there treating her as she just laid on her bed.

"Serves you ri- *cough cough* Ah... Dammit," she cursed.


	9. First Time (Azusa Lemon)

(Y/N) blushed. She wondered why she got into this position in the first place. The youngest of the Mukami was hovering her and slowly unzipping her jumper.

Azusa stared at the girl. She just went out from Yuuma's bedroom while rubbing her bitten neck. She sighed, feeling light headed. All of the brothers didn't hold back when drinking from her these past few days. And now she had to bump into Azusa who was staring at her with jealousy in his usually stoic face.

"A-azusa? What's wrong?" The girl stuttered, somehow afraid of the expression on Azusa's face. The vampire kept silent but he dragged the girl to his room. He threw the girl on the bed and hovered her.

Azusa slowly took off the girl's jumper and leaned down to bit her collarbone hard. She whimpered.

"Azusa?" She called the male's name as he bit her body here and there, he looked like he's enjoying biting her chest and sucking her blood slowly. She muffled a moan when she felt his tongue lapping the dripping blood from her bare chest.

"Why?" He mumbled softly, desperately at the girl. She tilted her head. He kept silent as he bit her left breast, hard.

"Ngh!" Her eyes teared up. Azusa has never been this rough with her. "Azusa?..." Her voice trembled as she held back the tears and the pain from all the biting.

"Why?... Why didn't you.. Love me?!" He shot her with a desperate look and bit down once again. "I don't.. Like this pain... Here..." He clenched his fist in front his heart. The girl looked at him with shock.

"I love you and your brothers," she stared straight into Azusa's eyes. "I know I'm greedy, I'm selfish, but I don't care as long as I can stay with you guys..." She pouted. Azusa whimpered slightly and snuggled to the girl's neck.

"I can't choose only one from you guys.." She smiled bitterly.

"I guess.. It's fine... We have to.. Share after all.." Azusa smiled gently. She was taken aback. She thought the boy will hate her when he heard her confession.

She was still in a daze when Azusa had taken all of her clothes off her body. She yelped when Azusa's cold hand ran on her inner thigh. The girl whimpered as he leaned down to capture the maiden's lips.

"Fufu~ (Y/N)-san, you're.. Wet already.." She couldn't understand the weird stare Azusa gave her. It was scary yet exciting; she never thought Azusa's expressionless face could make expression like that.

His cold finger slowly pushed into her heat. She clenched her eyes shut. Never once she engaged in this kind of activity, meaning she's still a virgin.

She trembled, trying to hold back any weird noises erupting from her throat. Azusa's hand felt very good yet hurt. The thoughts of she finally becomes a masochist or something like that crossed her mind.

Azusa's free hand gently treated her breast with care, just like his mouth that nipping and sucking at her nipple. She whimpered. Azusa felt his pants tightening at the sound of her cute whimpers. He slowly pulls back when he felt the body underneath him stiffen and her inside tightening around his fingers. She whined when he pulled out his fingers.

"Please...be patient," Azusa grinned slightly. The girl pouted and tugged at Azusa's sweater, signaling his to take them off. Azusa complied and took off his clothing, revealing his scar tattered body. She trailed her finger on the scars, earning a seductive moan from the vampire.

The boy spreaded her legs slowly and positioned himself to thrust into the girl. She whimpered and clawed his arm hard as she felt his tip pushed slowly into her.

"A-azu.." She called him between her pants. She was afraid, who wouldn't? It was her first time.

"It'll hurt.." He softly whispered before pushing all of his into her roughly. She gasped and cried as she felt her inside ripping from Azusa's manhood inside of her. She clawed the boy's arms and bit her lips till it bled. Azusa was purposefully being rough with her.

After a few moments the boy started moving his hips. She whimpered. He leaned down to kiss the girl, she quickly returned the kiss and grabbed the boy's hair, tugging his hair hard whenever she felt hurt.

"So..tight..." Azusa mumbled between his pants. The girl beneath his was very quiet beside her cute whimper and sexy gasps. He cringed when he felt her tightening around him.

"S-something is c-coming," she stuttered. The boy nodded and bit her neck hard. He gulped the flowing red liquid and moaned at the sweet taste in his mouth.

She clawed his back as he found her sweet spot, sending shiver through his body. Her nails felt good hurting his skin. He moved faster and harder, trying to earn more pain from her.

She gasped and bit down Azusa's shoulder as she orgasmed. He cringed at her tightness and thrust a few times more before his breathing became ragged and he shot his seeds inside the girl's trembling body.

They both panted and stared at each other's eyes before giggled. The boy slowly pulled out from the girl, earning a sexy whimper from her, and rolled onto his side. He hugged the girl and drifted off to sleep.

(Y/N) blushed. She just had her first time. And moreover, what's with that confession! For her to fall in love with four vampires is a big no-no. She shook her head vigorously and sank herself deeper into the tub.

"I'm screwed..."


	10. Good Morning (Yuuma Lemon)

Yuuma groaned. He remembered the night two weeks ago after he bit (Y/N) and drank her blood; his little brother took her virginity. Her blood had changed since then. It taste a little bit spicy and burns his throat. Yuuma didn't really prefer the taste. But he still needs those bloods.

(Y/N) walked out of her room cheerfully. Since two weeks ago, the other brothers had been holding back when drinking her blood. But Azusa, on the other hand drank from her more frequent than usual. Maybe something had changed, she thought.

"Wha?" She yelped when she felt someone pulled her into their room as she passed a brown colored door. The person hugged her as soon as the door closed behind her. The coldness enveloped her body.

"Y-yuuma?" She called the tall male's name. He growled; suddenly bit the girl's shoulder for blood. She yelped and tried to struggle. She could hear the gulping sound from Yuuma's throat before her consciousness drifting away.

(Y/N) woke up with the sight of giant vampire sleeping while hugging her waist and burying his face in her chest. She blushed furiously.

"Y-yuumaaaa," she whined and tried to shake the giant away. But he didn't budge. He even snuggled closer to her chest. She whimpered in embarrassment. "It's already 10.. Come ooonnn wake uppp," she whined. Yuuma just groaned and continued to sleep. The girl glanced around just to found the clock showing two in the morning, she sighed.

"Yuuma..." She called the tall giant's name gently, her fingers made their to massage his scalp gently. She remembered, the confession she made to Azusa.

"I'm in love?" She mumbled to herself.

"With who?" She froze when she heard the voice coming from the male who was hugging her. She felt the embrace became tighter and the male groaned.

"Oh, good morning, Yuuma. Enjoying your sleep in my arms?" She giggled and continued to stroke his hair. The hug loosened and the male relaxed at her touch.

"Yes," he simply replied before in a mere second she was sprawled under the male and he was kissing the girl's neck and jaw. She giggled.

"With you guys..." Suddenly she answered the previous question. Yuuma stopped to stare at her with weird look.

"You love us?" He stared at her in disbelief before hugging her tight in his chest. He grinned and snuggled to the girl's neck.

"I actually don't want to share ya with the other, but.. Meh, it's fine!" He grinned ear to ear before biting the girl's neck gently this time. She smiled, petting the giant's head gently.

"Now, let's go back to sleep, shall we?" The girl asked. Yuuma smirked and started to unbutton her shirt. She blinked a few times.

"Nah, not gonna let'cha sleep, it's already morning so I guess I'll have ya as my breakfast," Yuuma smirked seductively at the girl. She blushed furiously.

The next thing she knew was Yuuma dipping his head between her leg and eating her core. She mewled softly at the sensation of Yuuma's tongue in her. Yuuma kept licking her inside as if she was his sweet sugar-chan and not intended to pull back unless he taste her sweet syrup.

The giant lapped the girl's love juice as her body shook violently. He smirked as the girl trying to cover her blushing face. He stared at her neck and arms; they were completely red from embarrassment. He pulled the girl to his lap and bit her collarbone, sucking harshly at the dripping red substance.

"Sweet," He was surprised, the spiciness in her blood no longer there and replaces with overwhelming sweetness just like his sugar cubes. She stared at him with clouded eyes. He gulped. She's just too cute but sexy. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his manhood from his boxer.

"!" The girl widened her eyes as she felt her hips being lowered to the male's member. She whimpered softly. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips tugged between her teeth. Yuuma groaned at the tightness of her inside.

"Y-yuuma... W-why are you so big?" She whined at the painful sensation in her lower region. She felt weird. Azusa's weren't that big and it was just her second time having sex.

"Bear with it, (Y/N)," he said her name in lower tone. The voice made her shudder and clenched around his member. Yuuma hissed. She finally had the courage to move her own hips on Yuuma's length. He chuckled, the girl on his lap clearly inexperienced. She blushed.

With her hand on his shoulder as support, he moved his own hips and using his hand helped the girl to ride him. She whimpered every time she felt her walls stretched.

"It feels good," the male breathed beside her ear. She shuddered and tightened around him. He smirked. Yuuma pushed the girl back to the bed and pounded her violently. She widened her eyes, her breath hitched.

"Y-yuu-ma!" She silently shouted. Her eyes clenched shut as she came. Her pants got louder and her fingers pulled Yuuma's hair as the sensation shook her body.

"Guh.." He growled and came right into her. Both of them panted in unison.

"I-I'm not you breakfast, idiot!" She angrily flicked his forehead. He grinned sheepishly before brought her to his embrace and slept till the sun up in the sky.

(Y/N) growled. First Azusa and now Yuuma. She's very confused, why did she even agree to do the sin with Yuuma too. She didn't even know who was the one she like the most. She loves them all.

She sunk herself deeper to the tub and sighed. "Maybe I really in love."


	11. Rain (Ruki Lemon)

The sound of rain hitting the rooftop soothed the girl. She yawned.

"Already this late..." She mumbled to herself. The pencil she was holding dropped to the table as she stood up and walked out from the bedroom. Autumn was just around the corner and it was getting chiller each day. She took her fluffy cat jacket and slipped into her sneakers before walking around the mansion.

"Oh? You," Ruki's voice made the girl turn around to see the owner of the voice. She walked up to the eldest son and smiled.

"It's quite cold today... Guess already time for fallen leaves, eh," she said casually to the black haired boy. He nodded and led her to walk with him to the living room. She followed him closely in silence.

"I heard from Yuuma and Azusa your blood taste changed," Ruki suddenly said that to her, he knew that her blood changed but he needed to make sure. She just scratched her head awkwardly.

"Well, it seems that my blood stuck in the sweet state..." She shrugged. Ruki nodded and bluntly asked the thing.

"You had sex with them, right?" His eyes bored into her skull. She trembled in fear. She knew exactly what Ruki was trying to say. She gulped and nodded.

The next thing she knew was the hard impact of her being thrown to the couch in the living room and Ruki biting to her neck violently.

The rain outside got harder, the three brothers didn't seem to bother going out from their room in the middle of raining noon. The sound of thunder and heavy rain drowned the sound of Ruki sucking her blood desperately. He does not like the overwhelming sweetness in her blood. He seeks the slight bitterness of her fear in her blood.

"R-ruki," she whimpered. The male gasped and pulled back. The girl beneath him was panting heavily, her eyes teary and her face flushed. The sight clenched his heart a bit. He loves the girl, her blood, her voice, her scent, her eyes, her personality, everything. But seeing her hurt because of him somehow stirred a mixed emotion between excitement and disappointment of himself in his heart.

"Why won't you choose me only?" The male frowned and bit the girl's ear gently. Nibbled and sucked the muscle lovingly as she squirmed beneath him. She really had sensitive ears.

"I-I can't..." She whispered. She herself was very confused to choose among the brothers. Living with them this long was enough to make her love them.

Ruki clicked his tongue. He eyed her dangerously, his hand made it's way to lift her shirt and he planted kisses all over her stomach and chest. She whimpered. The cute voice seemed to make Ruki snapped from his remaining self-control and shamefully bent her down to the floor and pulled down her shorts and panties. She squeaked in surprise.

"R-ruki-ngh!" Her restrained moan irked him. He bit down her thigh harder and lapped the blood. His tongue soon plunged inside her, licking all over her wall. She widened her eyes and mewled. Ruki smirked a bit at her reaction.

"You need to be punished for being greedy," Ruki's deep voice made her shudder. She jolted when Ruki's big palm met her rear in a hard slap. She yelped. Her voice drowned by the rain till now, so neither of the brothers had come down to check on the two.

Her eyes watered as Ruki's hand collided with her bottom cheeks the sixth time. She whimpered and begged him to stop. He finally stopped when he heard she started sobbing.

Her state made him felt very dominant and proud bubbled inside his chest. He smirked as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Her eyes widened again. The submissive position she was in forced her to depend on her ear only. She jolted when Ruki whispered the sweet words of love as he thrust into her without warning.

She yelped. The feeling still too unfamiliar for her. Her body rocked as the male behind her thrust slowly but hard. She whimpered. Ruki wondered why this girl only whimpers. It was too cute to resist.

She shivered as she felt Ruki's fangs glided slowly on her back, deep enough to draw blood. She tried to turn back at the male, but Ruki forced her head to look back to her front.

She bit her lips as Ruki sunk his fangs to the skin on her hips. She yelped at the pain and whimpered as she felt Ruki thrust harder and faster into her.

"Your blood-ngh... Taste good," Ruki whispered lowly beside her ear. She shivered. He could taste the faint bitterness in her blood. He licked his lips and thrust deeper into the female.

She mewled as the male brushed her sweet spot. He hissed at the tight sensation along his length. Ruki bit down her nape and sucked the blood lazily as his hips kept moving.

"R-ruki," she called the male. He listened closely to whatever she was going to say. "I l-love you guys, t-that's why I c-nghh.. Can't choose," Ruki widened his eyes. The girl loves him? He was relieved that he had spot in her heart. He smirked and kept moving.

"You think you can get away with that confession, huh?" Ruki flipped the girl to her back and thrust deep into her. She gasped and let out a restrained moan as she came. Ruki flinched at the tightness and came inside her after a few thrust.

They both panted and looked at each other's eyes before she giggled. Ruki raised an eyebrow.

"I can get pregnant if you guy kept on coming inside of me..." She smiled gently at the male. "Not that I mind, heheh~" the cheerfulness in her voice made Ruki's heart melt and he hugged her tight.

"You naughty girl," Ruki whispered and kissed the girl's lips gently. The girl blushed deeply.

"I-idiot," she pouted slightly.

"You blushed when I gave you a kiss, but you didn't when I make love to you," Ruki smirked.

"S-stop it dummy!" She flailed her arms and tried to push Ruki away. Ruki flinched as he felt her inside tightening. She shuddered, completely forgot that Ruki was still inside her.

He finally pulled out and smiled. He pecked the girl's forehead before lifting her in his arms and brought her to his room for dinner time. He loves the new taste in her blood.

(Y/N) groaned. She looked at the unfinished sketch on her desk. Ruki took almost all of her time for the past few hours.

"I'm not really sure if I really need to love them," she facepalmed.


	12. Kitchen (Kou Lemon)

(Y/N) walked to the garden. It was late summer. They left her all alone in the house and she got nothing to do, so she decided to take a little walk around the garden. She stared at the night sky, it was starry. The gentle chilly wind brushed past his hair. She shivered.

Her feet brought her back to the backdoor of the house. As soon as she stepped into the room she was greeted by the sight of the second son of the house. She greeted the boy.

"Kou? Why are you here? I thought you were in school," she tilted her head as she walked closer to Kou. The boy just stood still and matched her step to get closer to each other. Kou embraced the girl and bit down onto her exposed neck, she yelped. He sucked harshly. The girl winced in pain as she tugged the boy's shirt, begging to let her go.

"Why?" He shouted at the girl, fangs bared at the girl. Kou looked at her with anger, eyes glowing red and his grip on her shoulder tighten. She whimpered in fear.

"W-what do you mean, Kou?" She trembled.

"Stop playing dumb! I know you can choose from one of us! Now choose! Choose me, (Y/N)!" He shouted. She shook her head and with teary eyes she looked at him.

"I can't!" She wasn't only afraid, she was angry as well at the male in front of her. Why suddenly he came to her and shouted like crazy at her. She didn't understand.

"And I hope you were lying..." He looked at her with disappointment. His eyes changed back into blue in color and he quickly embraced the girl. She squeaked.

"K-kou?"

"I won't hand you to anyone, not even my brother!" He shouted and kissed the girl. She blushed hard and tried to push away the boy. But Kou was definitely stronger than her. She winced in pain as Kou sank his fangs deep inside her shoulder.

He quickly pinned the girl to the kitchen counter and showered her neck and chest with kiss mark. She whimpered softly. Kou was snapped when he heard the soft voice of hers calling his name. He quickly ripped the girl's shirt and sucked her breast then hiked up her skirt with his knees. She whined at the boy.

"Kou?"

"Ugh shut up!" He shouted and pressed his hips to her. She shut her eyes close as she felt the bulge rubbing her core through the fabric of their pants. He smirked and lifted her legs to his waist then rubbed her harder through the fabric. She whimpered and moaned softly right beside Kou's ear. With his hand groping and teasing her breast she couldn't held back any of those sounds.

Kou smirked when her breath got heavier; he leaned down to capture the girl's lips and kissed her softly. She blushed hard. Kou quickly fumbled with his belt and pulled down his pants a bit, enough to took out his manhood. He pulled the girl's panties aside and slowly thrust into her. She whimpered softly as her hands clenched on Kou's shirt.

"K-kou," she softly called his name. Kou hummed in response. She hid her head in his chest as he thrust into her slowly and steadily. "S-stop teasing," she frowned a bit. Kou was surprised. He never had imagined the girl would respond like that. It was too erotic. Kou grinned in victory. From all the stories he heard from his brother, (Y/N) was awfully quiet when they had sex. A feel of fulfillment bloomed inside his chest.

"Neko-chan~" he purred teasingly, purposefully ground his hips to her core. She let out a muffled moan. She whimpered and rubbed her cheek slowly to his shoulder. She was acting like a cat and it made Kou's heart melt. He suddenly thrust into her deep and hard, directly hitting her sweet spot. She mewled loudly and her eyes watered. She kept whimpering as the boy sucked her neck quite harshly and pounding into her core hard and fast. The girl's body trembled as she felt Kou's fangs on her shoulder. He bit down and sucked the blood slowly, contrast to his movement down there.

She yelped as she felt Kou lifted up her other leg and placed it onto his shoulder. He thrust deeper. Her eyes shot open and gasped. Her body kept trembling as her hands made her way to his hair, messing it slightly. Kou captured her lips in a small kiss as his hips kept moving quickly to meet the girl's hips. She mewled as her peak nearing. Her inside clenched tight. Kou winced at the tightness and they cummed together.

"K-kou?" she whined as she felt her inside getting filled with his seed.

"Yes, neko-chan?" He purred as he slowly pulled out his length. He licked his lips at the sight of her and his love juice mixed and dripped to the floor from her throbbing core. "You're too erotic~" He grinned sheepishly. (Y/N) blushed beet red.

"I demand an explanation," Ruki growled at the sight of the liquid that pooled in front of one of the kitchen counter. Yuuma and Azusa also eyed him pith jealousy. Kou averted his gaze from his brothers.

"It was all his faultttt!" (Y/N) pouted as she sat on one of the chair. "And could you guys stop your childish quarrel about me?" She frowned. The boys looked at each other before smirking.

"It's a competition after all," Yuuma smirked. Azusa nodded in silence.

"Prepare yourself," Ruki said with seriousness in his eyes. Kou winked his eye playfully to her. She huffed and turned her face away from the boys.

"I hate you, guys…"


	13. Sticky Notes

(Y/N)'s eyes fluttered open. She fell asleep on her desk while pondering about the new design of the necklace she was working on. She yawned. After glancing around the room, she felt something slid off of her shoulder. She looked back to found a blanket laying on the floor. She smiled a bit.

Picking up the fluffy brown blanket, she could smell the smell of Yuuma's sweat. Instead of cringing, she found herself smiling at the sensation of the scent enveloping her. Yuuma always had his way to make her comfortable.

(Y/N) walked to her bed and put the blanket on it. Her hand sneaked to take a small piece of fresh orange cookie from the tray beside her bed. She munched on it. Her lips formed a delighted smile. The taste of Ruki's treat always made her heart melted because of the amazing taste. Ruki knew what she liked the best.

She glanced at the warm chocolate milk beside the cookies. She found it amazing how Azusa put the right amount of spice just to make the richer taste from the hot cocoa. Even though the brothers always insist to try it, Azusa never make them the special spice choco milk.

(Y/N) seated herself on her bed before a rustling sound caught her ears. The kitten was there on her bed. After a whole week of pleading, finally Kou and her got permission to keep the cat. Kou even uses his own allowance to pay for the kitten's food.

She stroked the little kitten and walked back to her desk. She smiled widely at the notes stuck on her sketch book.

'I lent Shii for you tonight, Neko-chan~' Kou's handwriting on a pink colored sticky note.

'Don't forget to gimme back my blanket!' Yuuma's scribbles on a orange-ish sticky note.

'Please finish the cocoa. I love you, (Y/N)-san' She giggled at Azusa's cyan note.

'I made the cookies, so don't worry with the taste' And the last one was Ruki's gray note.

(Y/N) walked out from the room, carrying the tray of empty mug and plate in her hands and the folded blanket in her arms. She put the tray in the kitchen before rushing to the living room, followed by the kitten. She smiled at the four boys gathering in the living room. The little kitten quickly ran to its owner and snuggled to the squealing blonde.

"Thank you~" She smiled at the brothers and quickly handed Yuuma his blanket. "I already have new inspiration for the upcoming design, so bye~" She cheerfully said and ran to her own room. The four brothers smiled at the sight of the girl running to continue her design.


	14. Little Sister (Azusa)

It was all starting with (Y/N) decided to pay a visit to her friend's house. Her friend, Yui, invited her to a small tea party in the Sakamaki household. Being a little naughty, the newly turned female vampire put some of Reiji's potion into (Y/N)'s teacup. A thick smoke covered the girl, all was left just a cute little girl sitting across Yui.

The Mukami was in deep thought, trying to figure out anything to do with the little girl. The little (Y/N) kept calling the boys as her 'big bro' and smiling at them like a little angel. After a long discussion, they came up with a decision to make Azusa take care of the little girl for the time being.

Azusa held the little girl in his arms. The girl clenched the boy's sweater tight as she snuggled and yawned in his arms. She looked at the scar tattered face of her newly found brother. She pecked the vampire's cheek and giggled.

"Azu-nii?" She called softly and hugged Azusa's neck tightly. Azusa glanced at the little girl and hummed in response. "Can I have some ice cream?" She asked innocently. Azusa was secretly melting inside, seeing his beloved (Y/N) as his little cute sister.

"Fufu~ of course... let's get... some ice cream..." he said slowly. The girl nodded happily. In the kitchen, they met the eldest son. The little girl obediently sat on Azusa's lap as she enjoyed the cold treat. Azusa and Ruki chatted for a while as the girl ate.

"Ruki-nii, dinner?" She tilted her head and pointed the opened recipe book on top of the counter. Ruki asked her if she had anything specific she wanted to eat. "Fried tofu!" She cheerfully said as the little girl climbed onto Azusa's back.

The boy and the little girl continue their adventure around the house. Playing with Kou and the kitten then helping Yuuma plucking some fresh tomatoes. Time passed by and when Azusa came back from pouring a drink for the girl, he found her sleeping on the sofa, curling like a cat which was sleeping under the orange glow of twilight sun.

"(Y/N)-chan?" He called softly after he sat beside the girl. She opened her eyes groggily and climbed to the male's lap, curled once more, she inhaled the vampire's scent.

"Azu-nii, remind me to someone I really like..." she mumbled softly and drifted off to sleep. Azusa's face flushed red. He smiled and stroked the girl's hair.

"I hope... you back soon... (Y/N)-san..." Azusa said lovingly to the girl.

Azusa woke up at the feeling of something rubbing his face. He looked at his side and found the little girl rubbed their cheeks together. Azusa stared at the girl confusedly.

"Azu-nii wakey wakeyy! Yui-nee brings something with her~!" She giggled.

The memories of her being a little girl made her blush beet red when she finally turned back into her usual age. She scolded Yui for being naughty and put the potion inside her tea.

Azusa rubbed his cheek. Having a little sister isn't bad at all.


	15. Cup Noodles (Ruki)

(Y/N) stomach growled. She skipped dinner last night since she and Ruki were in a fight. She whined and clenched her fist on her stomach.

"I'm hungry..." she mumbled desperately. Suddenly she remembered about the stack of cup noodles Ruki hid from her since a month ago. She quickly got up from her bed and shuffled silently to the kitchen.

She barely avoided the wandering idol in the hall on the way. She sighed in relief. Everyone in the house though she was throwing a tantrum and wouldn't go out from the room for the remaining weekend.

(Y/N) closed the door behind her silently as she entered the kitchen. She tiptoed to the counter and started to rummage the small cabinet for her beloved cup noodles.

Sounds of footsteps just before the door made her panicking. She quickly hid in the small cabinet under the counter and pulled the cabinet door till it looked like they're closed. The door opened. She gulped. The footsteps, it was the sound of dress shoes heels.

'It must be Ruki!' she screamed inside her mind. She gulped as she heard the person walked closer and finally stood before the cabinet. It was really Ruki.

"Stop hiding," the voice startled her and made her bumped the cute head hard to the cabinet ceiling. (Y/N) whined in pain. As she opened her watery eyes, she met up close with Ruki's amused face. She pouted.

"W-what?" She stuttered as the male offered his hand in front of her. He chuckled in amusement. She pouted and accepted the hand to crawl out from the cabinet. As she got onto her feet, she was pulled by the hand to the vampire's embrace.

"R-ruki?" She blinked her eyes repeatedly. The face in front of her got nearer and finally their lips met in a small innocent kiss. Ruki hugged her waist and deepened the kiss. She struggled. But it was useless. The kiss lasted for a while.

"What are you doing here?" Ruki asked at the panting girl inside his arms. She pouted.

"I'm searching for MY DEAR CUP NOODLES..." she said, emphasizing the phrase. Ruki raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I'll put it somewhere you can reach?" He chuckled in amusement. Releasing his hug, Ruki walked to the opposite cabinet above the counter and pulled out the favorite flavor of cup ramen in front of her, shaking it teasingly.

"Lemme! Have it! Nghh!" She jumped a few times to reach the cup noodles which Ruki lifted high above his head. "My cup rame- whoa!" She tripped on Ruki's leg and fell straight onto the vampire's chest.

"I'll let you have it if you apologize for insulting my cooking," Ruki said sternly. She frowned and hit the male's chest softly. She pouted and looked at Ruki straight in the eyes.

"I'm sowwy...?" She stared at him with her best puppy eyes. Ruki sighed and pecked the girl's lips once again before handing her the cup noodles.

She squealed in happiness when she took the noodles. She quickly made it and chug down the hot soup. Ruki just smiled seeing her like this. He patted the girl's head. (Y/N) smiled back.

"Well, cup ramen still better than Ruki's cooking," she said teasingly. He quickly pinched the girl's cheeks with all his might. "Give up! Give uppp! Ruuukkkiii!"


	16. Shopping (Yuuma ft Shuu)

(Y/N) groaned. She felt very sleepy. Ruki had forced her to do the shopping while the vampire sleep tight in the middle of the chilly day. It was already fall. The school got busier and he couldn't spare time to do the shopping. So, Ruki told the girl to go for an errand together with Yuuma. She groaned as her hand sneaked to pull at Yuuma's collar.

"Stop looking at the gardening section Yuumaaaaaa," she whined. The grocery list still long and Yuuma already stuck in the gardening section for more than 15 minutes. The girl sighed.

"Wait for a bit, I need to carefully choose the fertiliz-" Yuuma was cut off with loud thump of footsteps. (Y/N) stomped away from the giant, angrily. She quickly turned to another section, she smiled in relief as her sight met the rows of fresh meat and fishes.

"Time to hunt~" she sang to herself and started to look around for the best steak and salmon for dinner. She wanted to cook some extravagant dinner for the boys tonight, since they had been working hard these past few days.

The girl hummed slightly as she choose among the packed salmon. She suddenly squeaked as she felt someone wrapped their arms around her waist. She turned to found a mop of blonde hair beside her. She could hear the soft music leaked from the blonde's earphone.

"Shuu?" She asked in confusion. Shuu lifted his head and smirked.

"What are you doing here alone? Do you want to be brought to my house?" He smirked. The girl groaned. She never thought the lazy guy to be a quite flirt. Before she could say anything, Yuuma already stomped to her side and shoved Shuu away from her.

"Oi, neet! How dare you?!" He roared. Shuu quickly clicked his tongue and glared at the half-blood.

"You really are noisy," Shuu sighed. They exchange glare for a while when suddenly the girl shoved two kinds of package in front of their face.

"We're going to buy this, is that okay Yuuma?" She asked as she retreated her hand. Yuuma was dumbfounded and finally nodded.

"Beef sounds good to me," Yuuma grinned. Upon hearing the word 'beef', Shuu quickly turned to the girl.

"You are making steak?" He asked. The girl nodded.

"I'm making steak for dinner," she grinned and put five packages of beef. Shuu stared at the girl. "What?" She spat.

"Make one portion for me," he suddenly said. Yuuma widened his eyes and groaned.

"No way!" He said angrily and lifted the girl in his arms. She squeaked in surprise. He pushed the trolley away with the girl on his shoulder. She was lucky she wore a short that day. Shuu snickered and walked away.

"I was just kidding," the blonde smirked at the giant's possessiveness.


	17. Carnival (Kou)

"Ne, ne, neko-chan," Kou poked the girl's cheek. She turned to the direction of the idol. (Y/N) tilted her head.

"What is it?" She asked, giving him her full attention without glancing back to her sketchbook. He grinned.

"Next Saturday, let's go to the carnival together!" He cheerfully invited her. Yuuma who was sitting beside her quickly groaned and glared at Kou.

"What are you scheming, Kou?!" He roared. Kou just grinned sheepishly.

"A date with neko-chan of course~" he smirked to the tall boy. The girl looked a little troubled.

"I promised Ruki to help him make dinner," she pouted slightly. "But I want to go to carnival too..." she whined. Kou smirked.

"Let's just ditch Ruki-kun and go with me, neko-chan~" Kou cooed and sneaked his arms around the girl's shoulder and snuggled.

"Mm... okay!" She grinned back.

Kou whined. This is the third time the girl disappeared from his sight. He regretting why did he ask (Y/N) to go to the carnival with him in the first place. A slight tug on his sleeve caught his attention.

"Kou!" The girl smiled at him. She came with two cans of soda. Kou groaned and quickly pulled the girl to the deserted part of the carnival. He quickly pin the girl to a nearby tree and glared at her.

"Don't you understand that this place is dangerous?!" Kou growled angrily. The girl frowned.

"How could a mere carnival is dangerous? And why are you angry at me?" She pouted. The girl quickly shoved the cans of soda to his chest and pushed him away before running to play on her own.

"Neko-chan!" Kou shouted. He quickly ran to get the girl back, but she disappeared in the crowd. He groaned in frustration.

In other hand, (Y/N) quickly regretted her reckless dash and started to feel uneasy as stares bore into her head. She glanced around timidly and quickly realized that she was in a pinch.

"Hey, little missy. Come play with us~" suddenly the girl felt someone leaned to whisper in her ear. She quickly jolted and backed from the group of unknown males. She carefully eyed the one who seemed like their leader. She gulped when she finally realized why Yuuma refused to let her go with Kou. This was the famous Vandead Carnival, full of demons and vampires.

"Hey, don't you dare to touch her!" Kou's angry voice roared as he pulled the males away from (Y/N). She snapped back from her thoughts and quickly ran to hide behind the blonde idol. The thugs growled and shouted angrily at Kou. They started to attack when suddenly they thrown back by something huge.

"Don't cha dare to mess with my brother!" Yuuma stood there, roaring at the thugs. They quickly scurried away in fright. Kou pouted.

"You stole my spotlight, Yuuma-kun!" He jokingly said. Yuuma just groaned.

"K-kou... sorry for running away like that..." the girl whimpered. Kou quickly turned around and patted the girl's head. Yuuma smiled.

"Yuuma, Kou, (Y/N)!" Ruki called from a little away from them. Azusa stood beside him with a small smile and waved at the three. Yuuma quickly dragged Kou by collar towards the two. The girl followed them, giggling.

The night passed with them running around here and there to play, snack, and watch the attraction.


	18. Date (Yuuma)

Yuuma rummaged his pocket for his key. Both him and the girl decided to go to the town, having fun (Yuuma called this a date night). The giant ignited his bike and pass the girl a black helmet. They were going to town by his dear motorbike. She grinned and quickly jumped to the bike behind Yuuma, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He chuckled.

"Let's go!" The bike quickly sped up as they leaving the manor. The girl giggled behind him. She felt a heart pounding moment since she never got on a bike for her entire life. She enjoyed the strong wind and the blurry light of town's shops. They slowed down and finally stopped in front of a cinema.

"Movie night?" Yuuma wiggled his eyebrows. The girl laughed and nodded.

"Let's go!" She hugged Yuuma's arm and dragged him inside. The cinema building was quite big with 8 studios. They walked to the counter and bought two tickets of a movie called 'Eden', two colas and popcorns. They quickly went inside since the movie was going to start. The inside was surprisingly empty, just a few couples and some alone people scattering here and there. They quickly went to take seats in the middle row.

It turned out to be a romantic movie that both (Y/N) and Yuuma didn't quite enjoy. The girl's head kept nodding off while the male beside her kept glancing at her sleepy form. He leaned to tease her.

"Your sleepy face arouses me," he whispered softly and quickly covered her mouth before she could squeak in surprise. She glared at Yuuma.

"What was thatt?" She whispered angrily. Yuuma just stifled a laugh and pecked the girl's head.

"Nothing... I just want your attention," he smirked. She punched his arm lightly and munched on the popcorns.

He continued to tease her. His hand sneaked behind her back and touched her exposed neck. She jolted. Since his hand was cold, she thought it could be a ghost. The girl quickly hugged Yuuma's arm in fright. The vampire blushed as he felt her chest pressed against his arm.

"What's wrong?" Yuuma tried to sound innocent. The girl trembled.

"S-something cold touched me..." she mumbled quietly.

"Hey hey, this is not a horror movie ya know," Yuuma replied, he tried to suppress his grin but failed.

"B-buutttttt," she whined quietly. He took advantage to tilt her face to meet his and kissed her full on the lips. She blushed.

"There, just don't be afraid okay," Yuuma smirked. She pouted but nodded anyway. She snuggled to his arm till the movie ended.

They walked out the movie and glanced at the time. It was still 7 and they promised Ruki to came home at 10. Still three hours to go. The girl pouted as she felt her stomach rumbling.

"Let's eat over there!" She grinned as she pointed a restaurant.

"Wild Duck Burger? What the..." Yuuma was silent for a moment before nodding and walked into the restaurant with her.

The food was very weird yet delicious. It was burger, with duck meat! They decided to list the restaurant as destination if they go to the town together with everyone.

They decided to play at the arcade after eating. The girl pointed a shooting game and challenged the giant for a show down. He gladly accepted.

"Oh gotcha!" Yuuma grinned as he kept shooting his gun to the large screen. The girl smirked and quickly stole Yuuma's target before quickly shoot the one in front of her.

"I won't lose!" She grinned too. The game resulted in a draw. They groaned.

"Let's race!" Yuuma pointed a large game machine of racing. She smirked.

Yuuma's phone vibrated in his pocket. They were resting on one of the bench after another intense fighting game.

"It's already this late!" Yuuma shocked as he read Ruki's message, he was searching for them. Yuuma groaned. The girl grinned and pointed a crane game.

"Let's go home after that~" she said happily as she put some coins into the machine. She aimed for a plushie and gave up after five attempts.

"I want thatt," she whined, tugging Yuuma's sleeve lika a kid.

"Oh a bear?" Yuuma raised an eyebrow at the brown teddy bear. She nodded and grinned. "Alright!" Yuuma got the bear only in 2 attempts.

"It reminds me of you! Hehe~" she said happily as she hugged the teddy bear in her arms. Yuuma smiled gently.

"Then treasure it 'kay!" He grinned and ruffled her hair. She nodded happily.

"Let's go back, Ruki must be worried," she said cheerfully and entwined their hands. They rode back to the manor.


	19. Mini Mukami

It was another day when Sakamaki Ayato decided to prank the Mukami.

Ayato ran away from the half-blood's manor while holding a flask with "Children's Memories" written on it. It was the same potion (Y/N) drank when she visited Sakamaki household sometimes ago. He laughed evilly as he teleported back to his own house, putting back the flask onto Reiji's potion case.

(Y/N) screeched when she entered Ruki's room, finding the black haired vampire now in his mini version. Those blue eyes stared at her as she walked closer.

"Ruki?" She asked. The vampire tilted his head cutely that made her heart flipped inside her chest. She quickly dragged Ruki to check on the other brothers, only to find the same condition they were in.

(Y/N) sighed as she gathered the boys in the livingroom. She smiled at the cute boys. Yuuma sat on the couch hugging Azusa like there was no tomorrow while Kou put his head on Azusa's lap, playing with a paper plane. Ruki sat near Kou's leg and was reading his book.

"Is there anyone who's hungry?" The girl called. The boys quickly turned to her and brightened as they saw her carrying a ladle.

"What are you making, nee-san?" Ruki asked. She thought for a while and beamed.

"Chicken soup~" she sang. Ruki quickly hopped down from the couch and walked to her, a big smile plastered on his face.

"I want soup!" He said happily. The girl crouched down to pet the black hair. Kou immediately walked to the girl too.

"Pat me, pat me!" He said happily, offering his blonde head. (Y/N) giggled and patted the mini idol's head. The boys blushed as they heard her giggle. Yuuma and Azusa quickly followed their older brothers and asking for her loving hand. She giggled again and hugged the youngest two.

"Ahh you guys are so cuteeee~" she said happily. She went back to the kitchen with the boys followed her while chatting cheerfully. Even Ruki was brighter than usual.

After a happy session of breakfast, they all went to the garden, as per Yuuma's request. The boys helped their 'big sister' harvesting and tending the garden since Yuuma couldn't do it in his mini form.

"Neko-nee~" Kou whined as he clung to the girl's arm. She turned her head just to find Kou pouting with dirty face. She giggled and wiped the dirt from his pretty face.

"Here, now clean, pretty boy~" she teased and pecked the boy's forehead. Kou turned red and quickly ran to hide behind a tomato bush. She giggled at his embarrassment.

Azusa pouted as he saw that. He quickly shuffled to his big sister and tugged her sleeves. She turned and titled her head. Ruki and Yuuma turned too to the pair. Azusa smiled a bit before giving her a small kiss on the lips. The other boys groaned in frustration.

"Azusaaaaa!" Yuuma chased the youngest boy. He just smiled and ran away from the tallest boy. Ruki sighed while Kou pouted slightly. (Y/N) giggled and continued to harvest the tomato.

Dirty and reek of sweat. The boys pleaded with their puppy eyes for bath together after the gardening session. The girl sighed.

'They are just kids, (Y/N)! Hang in there!' she encouraged herself as they all walked toward the bathroom. The boy quickly discarded their dirty clothing and ran into the shower. The girl sighed and stipped off of her clothes. Even though they were kids, the girl couldn't help to think about their usual self bathing with her. Just too embarrassing.

As she stepped into the shower, Yuuma quickly walked to her with towel hanging on his hips.

"Wash my back, (Y/N)-nee!" He grinned. The girl just sighed a giggle and went to wash all of the boy's back. They played with the bubbles, especially when Yuuma wash his hair, the shampoo bubbles just too much and too fun.

It was finally the girl's turn to wash her back, Ruki gladly offered to help which she accepted happily. The other boys were quite jealous with their eldest brother, but they let it slide and went directly to the large bath.

Not long, the girl and Ruki joined them in the hot tub. They all sighed in contentment. Their towels were already discarded beside the tub and they're all naked inside the bath. Azusa swam to the girl and sat on her lap, snuggling to her bare chest. She blushed.

"Nee-chan... so soft..." the boys snapped at the youngest words. They glared at Azusa who buried his face in the girl's chest. It seemed innocent at first, but they all saw the smirk on the youngest lips and growled.

Unlike the girl, the vampire actually didn't lose their memories when they turned to kid. They secretly enjoyed the sight of their girl naked and wet inside the hot tub.

(Y/N) suddenly remembered to do something; she quickly put Azusa away from her lap and turned to go out from the tub, but quickly pulled back and fell into a hard chest.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"Neko-chan~" Kou, with his normal body cooed beside her ear. Yuuma chuckled behind her. Ruki just smirked evilly while Azusa grinned a bit.

"...KYAAAA!" She let out a scream before running away from the bathroom to her room, face red from embarrassment.

"What was that?" Yuuma scratched his head.

"Fufu~ (Y/N)-san is... the best..." Azusa muttered quietly.

"Azusa-kun no fairrr... You get to feel neko-chan's soft breast..." Kou pouted.

"Well, she's indeed soft," Ruki nodded to himself.

"Just where did you touch it, pervert?!" Yuuma sighed angrily.

"Everywhere."

"Whaaatttt?!"

For the following week, (Y/N) wasn't able to directly see the boys in the eyes. She's just too embarrassed despite of all those sexually intimate moments she shared with each of the boys.

'I'll get you later, Sakamaki Ayato!' she screamed in her head as she read a note Ayato left for her.


End file.
